Pale Slinger
Bad luck follows a pale slinger, and due to her abilities, little else does. Cursed with a supernatural talent for causing misery, pale slingers rarely have companions, finding that the misfortune that follows them rarely endears themselves to allies. Aura of Misfortune (Ex) A pale slinger is constantly surrounded by a 20-foot aura of bad luck; all creatures within it are unable to benefit from luck bonuses. All animals (except for a pale slinger’s animal companion, if any) have a starting attitude of unfriendly towards the pale slinger, and while their starting attitudes are not influenced, most creatures feel a sense of unease around pale slingers. A pale slinger can select a number of creatures equal to her Wisdom modifier to be immune from this effect as a free action; if a pale slinger designates a creature beyond her limit, she must decide which creature loses their immunity from this effect. At 4th level and every four levels afterwards, the area of this aura increases by 10 feet, up to a maximum of 60 feet at 20th level. This ability replaces nimble. Hex Mastery (Su) A pale slinger can select a non-harmless curse that targets one creature in place of a gun mastery, using her Wisdom modifier in place of her Intelligence to determine its DCs and effects. A pale slinger treats her pale slinger level as her witch level for the purpose of meeting the prerequisites of hexes. At 11th level, she can instead select a major hex Curse Shot (Ex) At 5th level, whenever a pale slinger targets a creature with a hex, she can spend 1 grit point as a free action to make an attack against the creature she targeted with that hex. At 11th level, when a pale slinger uses this ability, she can make a second attack with a -5 penalty. At 17th level, if both of the pale slinger’s attacks hit, the creature must roll their save against the hex two times, taking the worse result (if they would already be required to roll two times, they must instead roll three times). This ability replaces the 5th, 11th, and 17th level gun masteries. Cruel Malediction (Ex) At 6th level, whenever a creature within the pale slinger’s aura of misfortune attempts a saving throw or skill check, she can spend 1 grit point as an immediate action to impose a -2 penalty to that roll. At 17th level, if the creature under the effects of this ability fails their saving throw or skill check, the pale slinger regains 1 grit point. A creature that has fewer Hit Dice than half the pale slinger’s character level failing a saving throw or skill check does not restore grit. This ability replaces steely resolve and skilled resolve. Hopeless Aura (Ex) At 7th level, creatures within the pale slinger’s aura of misfortune are unable to reroll any roll they make. This ability replaces evasion. Death Aura (Ex) At 16th level, creatures within the pale slinger’s aura of misfortune are unable to heal hit points, ability damage, or ability drain through any means. In addition, all spells which would return a creature from death automatically fail, although the material components of these spells are not wasted. This ability replaces improved evasion. Last Curse (Su) At 20th level, a pale slinger gains two grand hexes. This ability replaces the 20th level gun mastery and true grit.. Category:Source: Legendary Gunslinger